kadenang_gintofandomcom-20200214-history
Theories
In this page... Some of the theories below are from the founder. Your theories are not included unless approved by the Founder and other certified admins. Theories are welcome in the comments so that they can be approved. (Note: '''Links are not included for this page.) Daniela is Manang Esther`s Daughter According to a theory via. YouTube, Daniela is said to have been Manang Esther`s daughter... With the Mondragons "adopted" her. '''Proof: Again, according to a video via. YouTube, Daniela seems to have a warm heart when it comes to Manang Esther. She could be the probable reason why both Robert and Camila argue at Season 1. Contributors: TheOptimusPrime123, YouTube Leon is Robert Mondragon Since Leon made his debut in Season 3, it is heavily implied that he could be Robert. Proof: Due to his appearance in Season 3, it appears he barely resembles Robert. He could possibly have plastic surgery in order to look after Romina and Cassie undetected. This makes sense as we can see Leon staring at Cassie when she wait for her glass containers she ordered at Leon`s shop. Contributors: '''Everyone? '''Confirmation: This was confirmed it was false. As it turns out he was related with Hector. Juanita is in Daniela (and Savannah)`s mind Juanita (or Ninang) is so far one of the most annoying character in Kadenang Ginto. What if she was just Daniela (and Savannah)`s imagination? Proof: If you didnt notice, when Juanita and Daniela (sometimes with Savannah) have a private conversation in Daniela`s office. Juanita was commonly next to Daniela when it comes to their private conversations. Which is clear since thoughts sometimes speak to you at your left or right ear. And you may also notice Daniela ignoring her when Juanita is talking next to her. Confirmation: This was confirmed that it was false. According to Angelina Kanapi (actress of Juanita) on her interview at Magandang Buhay, she said that Ninang was a best friend of the late Camila Mondragon. Because of this, this theory is false. Contributors: TheOptimusPrime123 Kadenang Ginto would air until 2020 According to Wikipedia, Kadenang Ginto would air until next year, 2020, due to positive reviews and ratings. Which would mean it would take A LOT of seasons to reach such year. Proof: According to a Kapuso from GMA, a rival of ABS-CBN, stated that Kadenang Ginto would have ended quickly since they made a Thanksgiving interview, but then he/she heard that such series would air until 2020, giving him the shock.le Confirmation: It is false. In social medias, there were title cards of Kadenang Ginto with the text on the bottom: "Ang Nalalapit na Pagtatapos" (The Closing End). Indicating that Kadenang Ginto is reaching its finale. Contributors: Wikipedia Robert is the true rapist of Romina Everyone knows that Alvin raped Romina after he kidnapped her. What if theres more to that story than meets the eye? Proof: Since the DNA results revealed that Daniela and Cassie are siblings, this would result in Robert being the actual rapist of Romina. Lets try to figure out what happened on the night Romina was raped: After Alvin kidnapped Romina and was taken to his car, Robert knew Romina was missing, and found her being taken to a car by Alvin. Upon arriving at the shack, Robert attacked Alvin and "saved" Romina, only to be raped by him. Because of this, Romina never realized that she loved the man who almost ruined her life. Contributors: Everyone? Confirmation: It turned out to be true. As Alvin revealed to Marga that Robert was the one who raped Romina. And it was this revelation that Romina used to regain Robert`s riches. Romina also proved this to Cassie before her re-wedding with Robert. Robert is the unknown silhouette While theres so much things that are happening in Season 3, an unknown figure seems to be tracking everyone`s movements, more specifically, Romina`s movements. Proof: With The General`s Daughter coming to an end, it is likely possible that the figure is none other than Robert himself. Based on newspaper articles and photos on the table, most of them involved Romina (about her leaving Camila, creating a new sardines company, etc.). With this scene, it is possible that he is indeed alive and was keeping an eye on Romina and Cassie. '''Contributors: '''Everyone?Category:Community Pages